1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a scrolling apparatus, a scrolling method, and a computer-readable medium storing a program for scrolling information displayed on a screen in response to a manipulation input through a touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, electronic apparatus incorporating a touch panel have come into wide use. And touch panels which allow users to make intuitive manipulations have come to be used widely as devices through which electronic apparatus receive input manipulations. Touch panels enable, through the same screen, reception of an input manipulation made on the screen of a display unit (e.g., LCD (liquid crystal display) or organic EL (electroluminescence) device) of an electronic apparatus and display of a processing result of the electronic apparatus.
When a content is displayed that has such a large display size that the screen of an electronic apparatus incorporating a touch panel cannot fully display it, the user views the whole of the content by performing a scroll manipulation on the touch panel. For example, the electronic apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2012-14524 is known which can simplify a scroll manipulation.
In the electronic apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2012-14524, if it is judged that an object has been flick-manipulated by a finger, first inertial scrolling is performed in the direction of the flick manipulation. If it is judged that an object has been slide-manipulated by a finger and then flick-manipulated in the direction opposite to the direction of the slide manipulation, second inertial scrolling is performed in the direction of the flick manipulation. The second flick manipulation is longer in scroll distance or higher in scroll speed than the first flick manipulation. With these measures, in the electronic apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2012-14524, an object can be scrolled to a desired position in a simple manner without the need for repeating superfluous manipulations.
The inertial scrolling is a function that when quick scrolling has been performed on a screen, the scrolling is not stopped upon release of the finger from the screen but maintained for a prescribed time as if inertia were at work.